Éxodo
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: En los albores de la Guerra Santa, Milo el Arconte de Escorpión pone a prueba a Kanon, el último de los Géminis. El ávido deseo de olvidar un viejo amor y la falta de escrúpulos de Kanon les lleva a un encuentro extraño. El veneno les ha unido de una forma inconfesable.


**ÉXODO**

Por fiel que uno quiera ser, nunca deja de traicionar la singularidad del otro a quien se dirige.

Jacques Derrida.

.

.

Para Melissia.

.

.

Milo estaba descompuesto, el reflejo del espejo le devolvía una imagen clara de que seguía siendo en apariencia el mismo, un poco más molesto con la vida, pero el mismo.

Guapo, perfil perfecto, simulación de Adonis, sexualmente atrayente… egoísta disfrazado y patéticamente destrozado, solo, aunque entre muchos, solo… y es que no bastaba todo lo que había gritado y llorado pare dejar ir a Camus, no bastaba nada… el cabrón se lo había llevado todo.

"_Alguien debería elevar a los moradores del thòlos de Acuario al Panteón Griego como jodedores del destino, participación especial con las Moiras_" escupió para sus adentros.

El melio seguía sin perdonar lo que consideraba una traición por parte de Camus: el que decidiera inmolarse sin importarle una mierda lo que dejaba atrás.

—Al fin y al cabo uno siempre cuenta con ellos para una buena lección de vida —fue su sentencia final.

Se debatía entre su profundo e inconfesable adoración por él, su ego pisoteado y el rencor, todo en uno.

Entre lo que le brindaba cierto alivio para no pensar en el marsellés, aparte de Aioria y su lecho en llamas, era la guerra que se cernía. La guerra… la Guerra Santa… le preocupaba lo suficiente para dejar de lado su malsana obsesión.

Finalmente en algo tenía razón Camus: ellos eran guerreros de Atenea.

Días atrás, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de que alguien más llegó al Santuario, alguien a quién no esperaban volver a ver y cuyo nombre había sido borrado de los Anales por traidor, dos veces traidor: Kanon Stefanes.

Por eso es que había pasado días y noches velando el Templo de Atenea y sus alrededores, porque no quería ver nuevamente sangre derramada por culpa de alguna chabacanería del paria.

Y el día que lo encontró ahí, delante de Atenea, de _su_ diosa, las bolas se le fueron hasta la garganta y más allá, supo lo que se sentía una patada en salva sea la parte, sin que esta sucediera.

La sangre le bullía… hervía como un volcán a punto de estallar.

Desoyó a la diosa cuando imploró que no lo hiciera, ni siquiera distinguía su voz, tan embebido estaba lanzando sus agujas como quien lanza pétalos en el _himeneo_.

Su ofuscamiento y desconfianza, combinados con su malestar general, era una mezcla peligrosa.

Notaba su arrepentimiento, lo exudaba, para alguien con los sentidos agudizados y la percepción casi morbosa, era claro que Kanon ahora buscaba la expiación de sus pecados… lo notaba en sus palabras, lo sabía porque sus latidos eran regulares, no mentía, en su corazón había verdad.

Aun así había decidido probarlo.

Era maquiavélico, y Kanon, había recibido el poder de su aguijón sin responder, era la prueba inequívoca de que peleaban en el mismo bando.

Vio sus lágrimas, pero eso no le conmovió, quizás lo que más le conmovió fue la prueba de su estoicismo. Eso era algo que Milo respetaba, la entereza del enemigo.

Se detuvo antes de lanzar Antares, la técnica piadosa y sangrienta del Escorpión, en su lugar, detuvo la hemorragia copiosa del cuerpo del arcadio.

Pero… con todo… era tarde… una vez que el veneno se apoderaba del torrente sanguíneo, la presa quedaba marcada para siempre. Lo que producían los dardos de su técnica iba más allá de los simples agujeros sangrantes… una ligazón se tendía como el entramado perfecto de una telaraña.

El poder del Escorpión y su método tenían secretos ocultos.

Había dejado a un compañero, a un igual, en el Templo de Atenea.

Pero él, Milo, esperaba… esperaba en su cueva, esperaba a la presa, que tarde o temprano iría a la guarida. Lo sabía, lo había comprobado con otros caballeros.

Aguardó…

A la víspera de la guerra… se mantuvo sentado en penumbras, sin una sola luz que iluminara el octavo recinto, cómodamente instalado en el sillón mullido se bebía una copa de vino, como el que más.

Fue justo en el cambio de guardia, a la media noche.

Kanon había bajado los templos de Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio y Sagitario, sus respectivos Arcontes ya no moraban ahí, ya no protegían el paso más que con la apenas perceptible chispa de sus cosmos que habían quedado en sus casas.

Ningún trabajo le costó llegar.

Lo sintió, lo escuchaba respirar en la oscuridad, buscándole.

—Mereces ovaciones de pie por tan distinguida actuación, Kanon de Géminis —ironizó el melio—, no sé si merezcas Antares por tu mucha osadía al internarte en mis dominios, una estupidez si me lo preguntas.

—Espero que mis lágrimas hayan sido lo suficientemente convincentes, en cuanto a ti, me da lo mismo lo que pienses —cortó.

—Tus lágrimas… ya decía yo que no eran más que una actuación, tus lágrimas no eran sinceras, lo sé…

—No, no lo fueron, producto de una buena actuación, bien lo dijiste —comentó casual, su voz profunda no denotaba ni culpa ni tensión ante lo que acababa de confesar—, sin embargo es sincera mi fidelidad hacia Atenea y sólo hacia ella, el resto de ustedes y sus juicios, me vienen dando igual, yo no rindo cuentas a nadie, sólo a ella.

—Es mucho tu cinismo —objetó el rubio, vació la copa de un trago y se levantó de su lugar, como un rey levantándose del trono, arrojó la copa de cristal que acabó estrellándose contra una columna, desparramándose, dejando sobre las baldosas los añicos.

Se acercó hasta él, lo tomó por la ropa y lo empotró contra el muro más cercano.

—Cabrón de mierda.

—¿Qué pasa, Milo? ¿Qué te tiene tan descontrolado? ¿Acaso los viejos recuerdos? ¿Los viejos amores? ¡Já!, conmovedor… —contestó sin siquiera sentir un ápice de miedo.

Se soltó apretando sus muñecas, esta vez fue él quien tomó al melio por el lujoso _kitón_ que portaba, cambió de lugar y acabó estrellándolo contra el mismo muro.

—No sabes nada —respondió ofuscado a un palmo de su rostro.

—¿Enserio? —inquirió el arcadio con una inocencia fingida que buscaba sacar de sus casillas al guerrero—, yo creo que tu molestia esta entre tus piernas —se burló introduciendo lascivamente una de sus extremidades entre las de Milo, frotando levemente su muslo contra el suyo.

—Estás aquí porque aunque no lo percibas, el veneno que yo destilo sigue en tu cuerpo —respondió y esta vez fue él quien apretó la cadera contra el cuerpo del heredero de Géminis.

—No me digas, palabras de un perdedor y patético apasionado como tú.

—¿Quién es más perdedor? ¿Tú que estás aquí porque yo así lo quiero? ¿O yo, que sólo he tenido que esperar? Al menos no me verás llorando por los rincones…

—No que va, tu lloras por dentro, conozco a los de tu especie… incapacitados para llorar.

—Estúpido _kínaidos_ —bramó.

Fue Kanon el que acabó por atrapar sus labios contra los suyos, más por hacerlo callar que por otra cosa, por probar hasta donde aguantaba y por… curiosidad, eso también. Quizás la toxicidad del rubio también tenía que ver.

Milo respondió a su desenfadado beso introduciendo violentamente la lengua en la cavidad ardiente del arcadio, aún llevaba el sabor del vino que se mezclaba con su saliva y producía un elixir de gusto exigente, momentáneo placer que no hacía más que avivar la llama del deseo latente, auspiciado por la tensión circunfleja a ellos.

La arteria femoral latía a toda velocidad, el torrente sanguíneo envenenado de Kanon respondía, muy pronto contra su cuerpo sintió el ariete dispuesto, firme… inflamado.

No necesitaban un lecho, tampoco ternezas, no necesitaban nada, no buscaban nada… el rubio abrió la ropa de su visitante, sólo para comprobar que el cuerpo estupendo de ese engañador habilidoso era lo que prometía debajo de las telas.

Cuerpo de hombre… instinto animal avasallador.

En el camino trepidante de sus dedos y del aguijón que manaba del índice, con el cuál acarició, le torturó sin llegar a herirlo, se encontró con la cicatriz del tridente de Poseidón, Kanon lo había recibido para proteger la vida de Saori en el lecho Marino… de alguna manera le pareció sublime, atrayente, lamió la cicatriz, respiró sobre la humedad que había dejado su lengua.

Milo quiso olvidar de un plumazo todo aquello que le acongojaba y que no se atrevía a aceptar.

Sintió pena por sí mismo.

Miseria… entregándose al vil deseo carnal más primitivo por querer olvidar, si Aioria lo viera en ese momento… le rompería la cara, a él y a Kanon, ya no tendrían que esperar ningún combate con las huestes de Hades, y si Camus… no… no quería pensar en la perorata que le lanzaría…

De rodillas, liberaba su sexo erguido, ávido de placer voluptuoso, pasó la lengua por él, por su extensión, por ese pedazo de carne que se había convertido en el centro del universo, y devoró… escuchaba su corazón latir acelerado, audible sólo para él, extasiado por él…

Tuvo ganas de decirle: _"¿Para esto vienes? ¿Para que te la chupe hasta que quedes seco?_", prefirió censurar sus obscenidades y dejarse guiar por la mano de Kanon que le apretaba la nuca y casi lo ahogaba, casi, pues él, Milo, había aprendido con los años a suprimir las arcadas cuando el falo le llegaba hasta la garganta… si hacía cuentas de a cuantos les había dado sexo oral… mejor no hacer cuentas.

Enterró las uñas en las nalgas de él, las enterró con fuerza, para lastimarlo, alevosamente.

En respuesta le tiraron del cabello rubio hasta ponerlo de pie.

¿Ahora, quién era el vencido y quién el vencedor?

El cuerpo de Milo había respondido al estímulo de esa piel bastante tiempo atrás y no exigía para sí la reciprocidad, el deseo maligno no era otro sino el de tener ese miembro adentro… latente contra su cuerpo, ensanchando cavidades que no estaban hechas para eso pero que gozaba lo indecible a pesar de todo…

El arcadio levantó una de las piernas de Milo, la colocó contra su cadera, subió la tela del _kitón_, se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba debajo, le saludo la erección del rubio en toda su majestuosidad, el estandarte de su hombría, lo acarició, diestro, lo apretó, lo jaló, se aferró de él como quien se aferra a la salvación.

Un salto intrépido del melio lo llevó a asirse con ambas piernas a la cadera de su compañero, se sujetó con ambos brazos de la columna a su espalda… pronto su deseo se vio saciado… con un dolor del carajo cuando el ariete abrió su cuerpo llenándolo, expandiendo… la carne tibia lo estrechó, lo amoldó… sin darse tiempo de reponerse al dolor, el embate de su pelvis y de las piernas abrazadas al cuerpo escultural de Kanon le hicieron montarlo como un loco, como una maldita ninfómana buscando el placer que parece no llegar.

Gimen, jadean, braman… como animales en celo…

El poder del Escorpión va más allá de lo que aparenta…

Rápido, rápido, rápido… para olvidar… para ser ejecutor y ejecutado… correrse, sólo correrse… uno y otro saben que una vez que eso suceda… no habrá más… un polvo de una noche previa a la Guerra Santa y no más.

El semen tibio llena su cuerpo, devolviendo una parte del veneno a su dueño original, él mismo estalla poco después, manchando la ropa, el vientre de Kanon y las baldosas…

No esperan mucho, sólo el tiempo preciso para recuperarse y dejar de temblar.

Fuera de su cuerpo, sintiendo latir aún su interior, el melio se queda recargado en la columna estriada, ya de pie, contra ella.

No se dijeron nada. Las palabras sobraban, ¿qué podían decir?

Silencio fue lo que compartieron, silencio y después soledad.

Kanon ya se había ido dejándolo en la quietud del templo de Escorpión.

—Te equivocas… he llorado un caudal de lágrimas… y me equivoco, tú lloras en cada acto de contrición… —susurró, se dejó resbalar por la columna hasta que quedó sentado en las baldosas…

Tamborileo con los dedos sobre uno de sus muslos, tarareaba una canción… hasta que se quedó callado porque el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, una alocada carrera… tenía la clara impresión de que el mago del agua y del hielo… estaba de vuelta… o tal vez alucinaba…

**FIN**


End file.
